jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Op reis
Op reis Onbeknopt, onbeknot is ons verlangen. Al direct bij het vertrek in hoger sferen maar scherp op onze snede, reizen we van huis. Wallonië is niet geschikt en ook in de Auvergne voelen we ons te zeer thuis. In Umbrië verdriet van regenbuien over de heuvels. Apulië, ja hier begint er iets te kraken: we zien kerken en kastelen in krijtwit licht; meisjes in peplos wijzen naar de purperen zee. En ver weg vuur en vlam. Afrika slaat zijn vleugels uit. En het vrolijke Azië. De dood is daar luisterrijk, lenig, en niet duur. Maar niet het moedeloze cynisme van Houellebecq. '' Malaga Airport We drinken koffie op het airport terrace tussen nurkse kinderen en nonnen en bladeren verstrooid door stapels folders, die we op een balie hebben gevonden. Achter ons de vertrekhal, voor ons ruiten in witgeverfde sponningen van staal. En op de landingsbanen, kolossaal, tussen koolzaad, klaprozen, bloeiend gras, steigeren Boeing, Airbus, DC-8, als onafzienbare, golvende kudden, reikhalzend uitziend, snakkend naar de slacht. De sanseveria's, die voor de ramen het groen verzorgen, blijven onbewogen. Staan onbekommerd, onbeschaamd, op wacht. Vergeefse reis Een ochtendbries verdrijft de nevel uit de weiden en statig, in rode sluiers, verheft de zon zich boven de fly-overs. O Brussel, waarom ligt u nog te slapen? Het diorama van de dag ontvouwt zich al in volle glorie. De A 1 wemelt van auto’s en op Zaventem verdringen reizigers zich om de balies of lopen haastig naar hun gate of staan vermoeid, verreisd, in het geharrewar van de bagageafhandeling. U slaapt. Lege trams rammelen door lege straten, de beelden in de Jardin Botanique poseren onbezocht op hun terrassen en het Warandepark is uitgestorven. De zon verheft zich plechtig boven de fly-overs en verdrijft de nevel uit de weiden, en wie als rebelleusen, wie als rovers, afkwamen op uw ongenaakbaarheid, beseffen de vergeefsheid van hun reis. Ze deinzen terug en druipen af naar huis. ''Mei 2013, Zaventem, ’s morgens rond 5.00 uur Basel Je wilt naar Irkoetsk toe, naar Samarkand, naar Tasjkent, naar Oman, naar Karabach, naar Mekka wil je, naar Medina, maar echt blij ben je alleen als je naar Basel mag. Basel, met zijn goedgehumeurde Zwitsers, met zijn onovertroffen horeca. en zijn oogverblindende etalages, Basel, die stad waar krakend oude dames met hun bankiers in conferentie zijn in dichte kamertjes over een scala van neoliberale kwalen. Basel, die kostelijke parel aan de Rijn waar ze, ‘s avonds, wanneer het donker wordt, vissen in de rivier en dronken zijn. Saturn De betrouwbare geur van kunststof, en een airco die brulde als een leeuw in de vochtige hitte van Key Largo, en op het bonkige asfalt dansende wielen. Maar al voorbij, al weer eeuwen prijsgegeven aan de vergetelheid, net als jij, net als ik. Geen pelikanen boven de eilanden, geen bruine dolfijnen in een opgewonden bruisende zee. In Key West, in koloniale landhuizen, wachten de meisjes tot de regen voorbij is. Wij, kromme ruggen, natte haren, harken tuinafval bij elkaar, terwijl op straten die elkaar in de oneindigheid kruisen, auto's van onbekende merken rijden. Juli 2004. Bruxelles Midi Dit is de dag van de stuurse Françaises en de lachende dametjes in knalgele jassen, in Brussel, Bruxelles Midi. De dag van de koekjesblikken met glinsterende insignes, de van frisdrank en snoep uitpuilende tassen. De dag van bemodderde treinen, net binnen uit het lichtzinnige zuiden en het beledigde noorden. Sjieke dametjes, stuurse Françaises, ze zitten en wachten, ze eten wafels met slagroom, ze kijken of hun trein al wil komen. Als een non Ingetogen als een non in de huerta, met een boek op haar schoot, niet om te lezen, maar om te dommelen boven de wonden die ze heeft toegebracht aan Santa Teresa, als een non zit ze in de huerta, het geflikker van de schaduw op haar ogen en haar boek openliggend op haar knieën. Achter de muur, geknetter van motoren, en het geluid van autobanden op kasseien, overslaande kinderstemmen. Als een non in de huerta. Ingetogen. Een vrouw in een park, in Granada als ik me goed herinner. In werkelijkheid was Teresa van Avila niet zelf gewond: ze raakte in extase door contemplatie van de verwondingen van Jezus. Witgoedochtend In memoriam patris In de ijskoude ochtend, in de witgoedochtend van Twente: de paarden dringen tegen elkaar in de dampende wei, de bomen ritselen dreigend. Wie loopt daar? Wie loopt daar over de grintweg voorbij? Jaren 90. We verblijven ergens achter Oldenzaal in een soort kampeerboerderij. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog